The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh
The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh is the 76th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 60th episode to be aired. The moat design was interesting; the players each had a stack of floating rings they could stand on as they hung from a rod and climbed hand over hand across the moat, but they did not actually need to use the floating rings, they could go on without them and not be sent back. The Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas, Red Jaguars, and Purple Parrots were the first four teams to make it across in that order. One of the most famous pilots of the early 20th century was Charles Lindbergh. In 1927, Lindbergh attempted the first solo flight from New York to Paris. He built a new plane and named it "The Spirit of St. Louis." Legend has it that just before takeoff, a young weatherman gave Lindbergh charts for his journey. "I hope they're correct", he told him. "If they're not," said Lindbergh, "I won't be back to complain." Lindbergh flew alone for 33½ hours. Once, he fell asleep at the controls. When he woke up, he drifted off course. Sheets of ice had formed on the wings, which might have snapped off and made him crash. But the wings held, and hours later, "Lucky Lindy" as he came to be called, found his way to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Thousands of people turned out to see him, and he became famous. Lindbergh donated his plane to the Smithsonian Museum, but the young weatherman's charts were lost in Paris. The Orange Iguanas are David and Kim. The Red Jaguars are Kim and Nick. Propellers (Olmec Wheels) In the early days of aviation, people spun the propeller to start the engine. The two Kims had to spin the Olmec wheels in front of them representing propellers and keep them spinning for as long as possible. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to climb on their Olmec wheels and adjust their weight to make them spin. For each full clockwise rotation a player made, she scored a point. If either player fell off, the spotters would stop the wheel so she can climb back on and start spinning again. The player who spun her wheel the most in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguar beat the Orange Iguana 15-9, awarding the Red Jaguar a half pendant of life. Spirit of St. Louis (Bungee) Charles Lindbergh named his plane the Spirit of St. Louis. Before Nick and David were were two boards, one with the word Spirit and the other with St. Louis. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to run to the first board, grab the first piece of the name, and place it on the plane. Then, they had to run back and do it again. They also had to do the same with the next board. The player to completely spell out the name of Lindbergh's plane or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Nick completely spelled out Spirit of St. Louis with 16 seconds of spare time just before David could, awarding Nick a half pendant of life. Air Mail (Tilt Swing) One important early use of the airplane was to deliver mail. Each player was on wing of their team's plane. Beside each team stood a mail drop with bags of mail with a bin on the opposite side. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to run around, grab a mail sack and drop it into his/her team's bin. Meanwhile, his/her partner would be doing the same. The team with the most mail sacks in their team's bin in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars dropped ten mail sacks in their bin, awarding them a full pendant of life, sending them to Olmec's temple with two full pendants. The Orange Iguanas only managed to drop eight in their bin. The layout was fairly easy, but two wrong turns cost these Red Jaguars their week at U.S. Space Camp. Nick was quick, but unfortunately he was taken out in the King's Storeroom. Kim made it to where Nick was taken out in decent speed, but then it went downhill from there. After slowly completing the objective, Kim went into the Observatory instead of the Shrine (she corrected her mistake though). Once the Shrine was completed, she went into the Room of the Secret Password instead of the open Dark Forest. She realized her mistake, but it was too late. * This was the only episode during Olmec's telling of the legend to use actual moving film footage rather than still paintings or photography. * This was the last episode Season 2 where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact was placed in the Dark Forest. * This was the first of three episodes where a team of Red Jaguars outright won all three of the Temple Games while their opponents are unable to score. The next two episodes are The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass and The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea. ** As of this episode, all team colors has one episode resulting in a Temple Game Shutout. * This was the last episode in Season 2 where the Red Jaguars went to Olmec's Temple. * This was the final episode to ever offer a trip to U.S. Space Camp as a grand prize. * This was the first episode where a team trying to retrieve an artifact in the Dark Forest resulted in running out of time rather than ending due to being caught by the third Temple Guard without a full pendant. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Red/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Red Jaguars vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Red Jaguars Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience